USUK Radio
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: Give me a song, you get a story. I do USUK and UKUS. NO gender-bending. If you want anything extra added, like a line or side couple, tell me in your review.
1. Chapter 1

**Rules for the USUK Radio:**

**NO gender-bending**

**NO innappropriate songs**

**If you want a song in a different language than English, give me the name of a site where I can find the English lyrics.**

**DO give me time to write. I am working on a Spamano version of this, two stories on two different sites, a possible book, and a fanfic. I have an order for this story on my profile page. You will get a PM if I decide not to do your song. **

**Thank you for reading these rules, I hope to have a song fic up tomorrow.**


	2. Haunted

**This one's for you, silverfox of rainclan. I find it cool that I have a long time reader ^~^- He has a mustache! There are a few time jumps, but they should be easy to spot.**

* * *

**Song: Haunted**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

* * *

Back then, before everything went to hell between us, America was like my little brother. He came to me with all his problems, and was never afraid to show his tears.

I thought it would be like that for a long time. I knew that he was already so strong, and getting stronger everyday, but I never thought that he would betray me.

The day he came up to me and said he was sick of my rule and wanted to be free, I felt my heart break. Somewhere along the way, I had fallen in love with him.

The foolish boy was my everything. I had hoped that just maybe he felt the same way. Why did it have to be like that? Did I not love him enough? Pay him enough attention? What was it?

I learned later how my boss had taxed America over little things. Maybe, if I would have taken it back, he would still be here. Instead, I let America start a war against me.

I was in love, and I didn't want my love to leave. The battle was hard, and both of us exhausted ourselves over it. America finally won, and don't know if I can ever move on from it.

I mean, I'll always remember the little boy who lifted a buffalo over his head, but I had to become accustomed to the obnoxious, loud, handsome boy he became.

_You and I walk a fragile line._

_I have known it all this time._

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break._

America became a superpower. He acted like there was nothing wrong between us. He probably thought that I wasn't upset anymore. We had to ride next to each other on a car ride to the confrence.

He kept trying to make conversation. I blew him off the first few times before snapping at him. He finally quieted. I'm not sure if that's what I wanted.

It was much too quiet between us. I was fighting back tears all the way to the confrence. Why did it still hurt? After all this time? Sometimes he looked like he was about to say something, but stopped at the last second.

"It was nice talking to you, England."

"Same to you, America." I had only started calling him America after that stupid war. He used to be Alfred, my Alfred. I was his Arthur. I still would be, if he let me.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet,_

_I can't trust anything now._

_And coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

He and Russia had been together for how long? America seemed to be less energetic, less loud, less _Alfred_. I saw the bruises on his arms, the ones he couldn't hide.

If Russia had kept it up, I would lose my America for good. There was no way I would let that happen. I couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

_Oh, holding my breath._

_Won't lose you again._

_Something's made your eyes go cold._

_C'mon. C'mon, don't leave me like this._

_I thought I had you figured out._

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted._

"Leave America alone." Alfred was worth standing up to Russia for.

"Or what? What will you do? What do you even have to offer America? You are just a tiny island nation."

"I won't hit him, like you. I'm not a psychotic bastard who only has America because he threatens to kill Canada."

"And you..."

"What?"

"I threatened to kill Canada, but America said that I would never be able to find him. I threatened you, and America agreed. Why are you so important to him?"

_C'mon, C'mon, don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted._

"America, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Arth- England."

"I do love you. Even if you don't love me back. I mean every word."

"I-I think we need time away from each other. I can't handle this. It's too much."

Alfred, please don't leave me. I felt tears finally spill over as he walked away. Russia had stopped, left America alone, and America seemed happy. I told Alfred that I loved him, only to be rejected.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had._

_But, I still mean every word I say to you._

Francis was a good friend. Matthew was too. They did their best to make me happy, to take some of the pain off. No matter what they did, I still missed Alfred with everything I had.

_He will try to take away my pain._

_And he might just make me smile,_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you, instead._

_Oh, holding my breath._

_Won't see you again._

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing._

_C'mon, C'mon don't leave me like this._

_I thought I had you figured out._

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted._

_C'mon, C'mon don't leave me like this._

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now I'm haunted._

I was alone. There was no one I really cared about anymore. The only person I've ever loved was gone. No! He couldn't be gone, he couldn't leave me alone like this.

_I know,_

_I know._

_I just know._

_You're not gone,_

_You can't be gone._

_No!_

"Arthur..." I whipped my head around and saw Alfred standing next to me on the beach. "I'm sorry. I...understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. I was an ass." I don't know when, but I was soon standing in his arms.

"Alfred, just shut up. I love you."

"I love you too..." Tears just began to overflow and stain Alfred's bomber jacket. "I promise I won't leave you anymore." The memories and feelings that used to haunt me weren't so painful anymore.

_C'mon, C'mon don't leave me like this._

_I thought I had you figured out._

_Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started._

_C'mon, C'mon don't leave me like this._

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now I'm haunted._

It was hard, and took time, but Alfred and I worked to rebuild the trust between us. I would still feel like old pain haunted me, but the pain waned when I had Alfred with me.

_Oh..._

_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break._

_But I never thought I'd live to see it..._

* * *

**That was heartbreaking/amazing/ interesting to write. If I have any freetime, would you guys like to see an Actual Cannibal Shia LaBouf song fic? :D**


	3. Walk You Home

**Kermit's Cousin requested this ^.^ I am frying my brain from all this writing, but this is fun! Weeee! Oh...where's that smoke coming from?... I DIDN"T MEAN FRYING MY BRAIN LITEREALLY! I have no life *sigh*. Here be fluff! Or my bad attempt at it... I'm better at angsty/sad-but-still-romance things XD**

* * *

**Song: Walk You Home**

**Artist: Karmina**

* * *

"H-hey! Alfred! Wait up!" Arthur ran to catch up with his boyfriend. The taller boy was striding away from the hostpital at a brisk pace. Arthur caught up to Alfred a little winded, and very confused. "What's wrong?"

Alfred rubbed away tears, "It's Mattie, they say he might not wake up." The younger twin had been hit by a car a few days ago, and he was in a coma.

"Oh my...Alfred, I'm so sorry." Arthur stopped with Alfred. The taller blond grabbed his boyfriend before pulling him into a hug. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, letting the bespeckled boy cry into his hair.

"Can I stay at your house? I don't think I can drive home."

"Of course, love."

_Slow down, what's on your mind?_

_It's alright, I'm on your side_

_I hate to see your injury, _

_ I wish that you could transfer all _

_Your pain to me_

_Stay here, it's ok to cry_

_Let me help you make it right_

Alfred fell asleep on the couch while Arthur made him some tea. Usually the American would only drink coffee or soda, but he agreed that tea would be better for his nerves.

Arthur smiled fondly as Alfred snored softly on the couch. The Brit layed down beside him, doing his best not to wake the other.

The radio was turned on at a low volume. Arthur hummed along, absent-mindedly running his hand through Alfred's hair. "Artie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry I'm being so annoying."

"It's not annoying. I want to be here for you when you need me."

_Let's turn up a radio, let the bands remind you that you're not _

_Alone_

_We all get low_

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when you're walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

Months later, Matthew still hadn't come out of his coma. Days came and went, Arthur helped Alfred with his depression, and life began to return back to normal.

"Hey...Alfred?"

"Yeah?" The pair were sitting next to Matthew in the hostpital.

"I think we may need to call Francis."

"What? Why?"

"I think it might be nice for Matthew and Francis if they get to see- well, in Matthew's case, hear- each other."

Alfred huffed but went along with it anyway. Why should that pervert get to see Matthew when the two broke up months ago? The American's temper was a bit higher than usual.

_Suns out, but it feels like rain_

_So I will illuminate your day_

_I'm afraid I'm losing it, _

_What's it gonna take for me to get thtough this? _

_We'll get through this._

Francis spent countless hours with Matthew, and the Canadian responded to stimuli. Nearly a year and a half after the accident, Matthew was fully awake, and life was normal again.

"Al, are you going to help Artur and me carry out the food or just stand there and stare at Arthur's butt," Matthew grinned and snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face.

"Aww, but he's so cute."

"Bloody git, Arthur smacked Alfred upside the head, "I'm not cute."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Artie's waist, "Oh yes you are~!"

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

Stumbling drunkenly down the street, Aflred and Arthur giggled and kissed slowly until they reached Arthur's apartment. The two proceeded to pass out on Arthur's couch, laughing, snuggling, and flirting.

The opposites completed each other. They shared each others failures, successes, and all the times in between.

_Need the band to play the song_

_Someone's hand to keep you strong_

_It's harder when you're on your own_

_Success is not the same alone_

_Can't have up without the down_

_Need the straight to have the round_

_I'll provide the harmony_

_Your song is best accompanied_

_Even the brave may depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of the sun_

_And it's not as safe when your walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

* * *

**I don't feel like that was good. I'm not good at happy songs, so it was really hard to do. Sorry I didn't do that good.**


	4. The Last Night

**Alright, I'm sorry that I've been a total butt and not updated lately. I was having trouble with a song for my other story. It's better now that I finished it. **

**I would recommend listening to this song in any free time you have. I have a playlist on YouTube for all the songs. Just PM and I'll give you the link.**

**Breaking-Benjamin-Rocks, I love your nickname, I really do. Also, here is your request, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Song: Last Night**

**Artist: Skillet**

* * *

Alfred leaned back on his couch, XBox controller in hand, Black Ops on the screen. "Alright, Mattie, you're going down!" The twenty-year old laughed loudly before zeroing in on his brother's character. "BOOM! Headshot!"

The headset buzzed with the yells of Alfred's brother, who was cursing his brother. The buzzing went dead as Matthew rage-quit. "C'mon, don't quit!"

Alfred let out an exasperated sigh and fell over in laughter. A few quiet knocks at the door and Alfred swung it open. Arthur Kirkland stood there on his doorstep.

Red nose and bleary eyes were the first things Alfred saw. The next were scarred wrists as the Brit wrung his hands in worry. "Hey, hey, Artie, you okay?"

_You come to me with scars on you wrist._

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this._

"_I just came to say good bye. _

_I didn't want you to see me cry,_

_I'm fine._" Arthur answered, rubbing his eyes.

_But I know it's a lie!_

"Artie," Alfred said, pulling up his boyfriend's head to look him in the eye, "don't lie to me. You know I'm right here, right here for you. If you need me, I'm right there with you."

The American pulled Arthur into his arms, and Arthur fell apart, sobbing and holding onto Alfred for dear life. "What you ever you need, I'll get it, be it, I'll always be here. I'll do whatever it takes to help you. You can stay the night if you want, I'd really rather that you were safe here with me, than at your house."

"I'd rather be here too."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you want me to be._

"Come on in. Arthur, do you need something to drink?" The shorter blond shook his head. "Then come sit down and tell me what happened."

Even though it wasn't needed, Alfred led his boyfriend to the couch and pulled him down to sit next to him. Arthur hiccuped a few times before speaking, "Scott was in an accident. He was coming to pick me up from school and someone sped through an intersection and hit Scott's car. I went to go see him, and my mom said, 'I don't want a little homo near my son.'"

Alfred snarled but softened a bit when Arthur began to cry harder. "We'll go see Scott later, okay? Your mom will leave when she gets bored."

_Your parents say everything is your fault._

_But they don't know you like I do,_

_They don't know you at all._

"_I'm so sick of when they say, _

_'It's just a phase. You'll be okay, you're fine.'_

_But I know it's a lie!"_ Arthur cried, "My mom won't look me in the eye unless she's insulting me, and my dad won't even talk to me."

"That's it," Alfred glared at nothing in particular, "you're moving in with me. You're eighteen, you're a legal adult. I don't want you to be around your mother anymore."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you want me to be._

"_The last night away from me..._"

Later that night, Alfred took Arthur to see Scott, who didn't blame Arthur in the slightest. The pair then went to Arthur's house, where his mother screamed at Alfred and Arthur when they packed up Arthur's belongings and went back to Alfred's house.

Arthur had been holding back tears the entire time. Alfred held his hand as Arthur finally told his mother off, and set up a day when he and his father could talk.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong._

_If you give me your hand, _

_I will help you hold on._

_Tonight, Tonight._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you want me to be._

Life got better, and Alfred and Arthur moved on with their lives. Alfred's father, the governor, was able to get gay marriage legalized. Arthur's walked his son down the aisle, having to keep his son from having a total meltdown.

No new scars made their way to Arthur's wrists, and he was happy. "I love you."

"I love you too." It doesn't really matter who said what, does it?

_I won't let you say good-bye_,

_And I'll be your reason why._

That night was the last night of hurt, the last night of sadness, the last night away from those they loved.

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me..._

* * *

**Wrote it all in one day...like a boss! I like this. I also found that I really like this song, the lyrics are beautiful. Review please! I love reviews!**


	5. Must Have Done Something Right

**Wow...I hardly spend any time on this story. I feel bad DX I'm going to try to work on it more. **

**HamburgersandRum. love the name by the way, here is your request.**

**WARNING: I sort of went back to my M roots a bit. Nothing too much, but, you know. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: Must've Done Something Right**

**Artist: Relient K**

* * *

I looked over to Arthur, he had no idea what was coming. He and Mattie were talking about something, can't figure out what. "This one goes out to Artie. I love you, babe!" I winked at him, laughing when he rolled his eyes, trying to play off his blush.

_"We should get jerseys,_

_Cause we make a good team._

_But yours would look better than mine,_

_Cause you're outta my league."_

Arthur gave me a questioning look, he was terrible at sports. Then he took a guess at what I was referencing. His face reddened ever more. Never could forget how adorable Artie looked in my football jersey. _Just_ my jersey.

_"And I know that it's so cliche,_

_To tell you that everyday _

_I spend with you is the new best day of my life."_

A few girls sent some glares towards my favorite Brit, who looked like he was about to die. Some guys looked up at me with disgust. The football team was made up of mostly homophobes.

_"Everyone watching us_

_Just turns away with disgust._

_It's jealousy,_

_They can see that we've got it going on."_

I grinned at Arthur, and his smiled back, it was a small smile, but still a smile. 'I love you, you git,' Arthur mouthed at me, shaking his head. My heart clenched and I kept playing.

_"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me than I know how to say._

_You're OK with the way this is going to be._

_This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen."_

Some of the other football players were watching me curiously. I might have not bullied the gay kids, but I wasn't friendly with them either. Artie was the changing factor.

_"If anyone could make me a better person you could._

_All I gotta say is I must've done something good._

_I came along one day and you rearranged my life._

_All I gotta say is I must've done something right._

_I must've done something right."_

Arthur laughed as Mattie nudged him and said something. Artie was like my complete opposite, but I was happy about it.

_"Maybe I'm just lucky,_

_Cause it's hard to believe,_

_Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me._

_And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way,_

_But I'll my inhibitions aside._

_It's so very obvious to everyone watching us_

_That we've got it goin on."_

All the girls watching me gave narrowed glances to Arthur, and I blew him a kiss to spite them.

_"__If anyone could make me a better person you could._

_All I gotta say is I must've done something good._

_I came along one day and you rearranged my life._

_All I gotta say is I must've done something right._

_I must've done something right."_

Arthur was beet red as his friend Francis came over and whispered something to him.

_"__If anyone could make me a better person you could._

_All I gotta say is I must've done something good._

_I came along one day and you rearranged my life._

_All I gotta say is I must've done something right._

_I must've done something right._

___I must've done something right._

_____I must've done something right._"

"I love you, Artie!"

* * *

**I rushed basically half of this because I felt bad. I'm not really fond of this kind of song fic, but I didn't know what to do. R&R? I love you all!**


	6. Chinese

**Whenever there's a line break, there's POV switch.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: Chinese**

**Artist: Lily Allen**

* * *

Looking down at the people walking along the streets was nice, but seeing Arthur scurrying through the rain with his Flying Mint Bunny umbrella was lovely. Just an hour or so, and I would be back at our little house. My plane flew just above the rooftops, some people running away, others just waving to me as I flew past. Artie didn't see me, he must have been focused on something he was carrying. I wondered who would get home first. Me? Or him?

I underestimated the time it would take for me to get home. I had to wait at the luggage carousel for half an hour. Then, after I got my luggage and started on my way home, I hit a traffic jam. I let my head rest against the steering wheel for awhile. Arthur would be so happy to see me home. I really couldn't wait to just curl up with him, maybe order some food, before getting to know my husband all over again.

* * *

I remember crying hard when I found out that Alfred was deployed. He kept telling me that where he was going wasn't dangerous, that no one from the last deployment was killed. He promised that I could call him whenever I needed to, that he would always answer. Still, I didn't want to let him go. It was scary to think that he might no come back home.

* * *

After I got out of traffic, I stopped Yao's restaurant for some take-out. He nearly had a fit when he saw me, calling Ivan and Kiku in to come see me. I barely had time to pay him, he rushed me out of the door so fast. It almost felt like home again.

Finally, I pulled up to that little house on the edge of town. I knocked on it once. Arthur's face was indescribable when he opened the door. I was tackled onto the front yard seconds later. "Alfred!"

"Hey, Arthur, I missed you," my favorite Brit buried his face in my chest, crying loudly. "I love you too."

We ate on the couch, something we didn't normally do, and talked. Flying Mint Bunny came barreling at me once I came inside. It was nice, having my little family back together. Arthur and I retired to bed earlier, both wanting time alone, while Flying Mint Bunny started calling up all our friends for a getting home party.

"It's nice to have you back, love."

"It's nice to be back.

* * *

**I am done! Woooohoooo. I've decided to stop with the lyrics, they make me shy away from writing these. Also, this song was super inspiring. I hope you liked this Taffy-Chan-16.**


	7. Save the Last Dance for Me

**Sorry for the two month absence on this story, guys. I just needed to get back in touch with writing, which I'm doing now. Everyone, stop picking such amazing songs, I keep getting hooked XD Chi-Chan16, here's your request! **

* * *

**Song: Save the Last Dance for Me**

**Artist: Micheal Buble**

* * *

Alfred watched Arthur dance awkwardly with one of the many other people on the floor. Alfred had stayed behind to let Arthur do his thing. This was Arthur's prom, Alfred's had been two years ago. The worst night of his life. People spiked the punch and threw chips at the prom King and Queen. It was an awful experience, that was for sure.

Alfred had to admit though, this prom was very nice. It was nothing like Alfred's disaster prom. Alfred had tried dancing at his prom, but found that no one wanted to dance with him, well, at least not slow dance or any dance of that sort. Most girls, and some guys were more than happy to grind their butts into his crotch if that's what he wanted.

Slow dancing was a love of the American's. While he was very rushed in everyday life, dancing was something that should be intimate and loving, something that you do when you really like someone. It was something that Alfred wanted to do with Arthur.

Sadly, only fast songs were played, giving the tall man no opportunity to dance with his lover. He had just about given up when the DJ called for the last dance and put on a slow instrumental.

Arthur looked around frantically, searching for his older date. Sadly, he was no where to be found, and Arthur was ready to sit out the last dance. The Brit had saved the precious dance for Alfred, hoping that they would be able to slow dance, to give Arthur a chance to admit his feelings. He let out a small sigh before making a move to leave the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" Arthur turned his head to see a smiling Alfred, hand out-stretched to the shorter male.

Arthur took Alfred's hand and let himself be pulled out onto the dance floor. When they began dancing, Arthur let out the secret he had been dying to say, "I love you."

"I love you too, Artie," Alfred whispered after he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead.

The two slowly swayed to the song, not realizing that they were the only ones still out on the dance floor.


	8. Homeless

**Damn, it's been a while since I updated this, huh? Well, it looks like this deserves an update worthy of awesomeness! I'll skip anymore awkwardness and just get to the update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: Homeless**

**Artist: Maria Mena**

* * *

Years had passed since I had seen him. How had we spiraled out of that warm and loving relationship? Too much left unsaid, not enough time to say it. My solace and comfort blown away by the winds of change. I thought that after all this time I wouldn't love him anymore, but still my heart stopped when our eyes met and smiled the same smile that only I got to see.

"Artie, good to see you!" Alfred smacked me on the back. I wished it had been a hug instead.

"Yeah, Alfred, good to see you too..."

The bar we met in was loud and smoky, not the ideal setting for any kind of romantic gestures. I had already downed 3 beers by the time he got there, and was feeling a little tipsy. i don't remember much of our conversation until I leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

I woke up naked and surrounded by a pair of arms. "Artie, you finally woke up. I didn't think I had worn you out so much," Alfred laughed softly into my hair. I just groaned and burrowed deeper into his chest. I didn't want to move away from him even an inch. So long I had felt like I was just passing through with no real place to call home. I had a home, curled up next Alfred with the curtains drawn and his body shielding me from the morning light.

"I love you, Alfred..."

"Love you too, Artie."

* * *

**Ugh...I can't do fluff. I apologize for the super late update. Please review or do whatever you want.**


	9. For The First Time

**I'm looking for a beta for this story, Spamano Shuffle, and Bastard, I'm Not Your Bitch (another Spamano story) if you or someone you know would like to beta one or more of them please PM me so that we can set this up. I took so long Stardust98 I AM SO SORRY**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: For the First Time**

**Artist: The Script**

* * *

After the war, we didn't talk much, Artie and I. He never got over losing the war. Sometimes I wish I hadn't started it in the first place. Other times I wish...I wish Arthur would have told me not to leave. That day at our house in Boston, we started fighting, and I stormed out. I waited at the door for two minutes, just to give him time to say not to leave. He didn't and I left. That was the last time I saw Arthur until the end of the war in Yorktown. It was amazing, being free. It was lonely too. I don't know why, but I thought Artie would be waiting for me when I get home.

I didn't realize until I came home to an empty house that I loved Arthur.

* * *

Why did Alfred wait the day we fought in Boston? He stood by the door for what seemed like hours, then he left. I was hoping he would stay, I never wanted him to leave me. Alfred was the only person that mattered to me. I should have listened to him...should have stopped the war from starting. I could have made it better for the Americans. Maybe if I had given them freedom, Alfred would still be here with me. When I lost the war, I stopped talking to Alfred, I couldn't talk to him and know that he wasn't my Alfred anymore. I had been lonely before, but never like this. I never felt like I had left my heart in America.

When the rain poured down on Alfred and me that day in Yorktown, I realized that I loved Alfred.

* * *

"He-hello, Alfred," I looked up from my paperwork to see Arthur standing above me.

"Oh, hey, Arthur, you need something?" The last time Arthur had talked to me of his own free will was World War 2. Oddly, his emerald eyes began flicking around, looking everywhere but me.

"Well, actually, I, um, I was wondering if you would like to, uh, come over tonight," Artie turned red, his hands fidgeting as he tried to keep his cool. Why would he be embarrassed around me?

"I don't see why not, I mean I'm in London already for the Meeting," the bell went off for lunch and I cleared my things, "I'll be over at eight."

* * *

It was a bit awkward between Alfred and I at first, neither of us knowing what to say. He got us rolling by insulting my cooking, and for a while it seemed like the war had never happened. It was like old times between us again. I don't know how the war got brought up, but by the end of the argument it had started Alfred was already heading to the door.

The sight was so familiar...I just started crying and I couldn't stop for the life of me, "Please don't leave, Alfred, please stay." There was the sound of keys hitting the floor, and a few seconds later Alfred was holding me tightly. His arms wrapped around me entirely.

I could feel his face buried in my hair and the rumble of his voice on my skin. "I've been waiting over two hundred years for you to say that, Artie. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

That morning, I saw the sunrise for the first time since the war, and with Alfred, it was all that more beautiful.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE IT UPON THEMSELVES TO SCOLD ME FROM TIME TO TIME**


End file.
